What You Mean To Me
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: "What's wrong?" Rose's voice was filled with concern. I looked away from her signing, "It's just...us." She raised her eyebrows, "What?" My eyes locked with her's, "Rose, we can't keep going on like this it won't work out." "Dimitri...plea-" I began walking away from her, "We can't be together we're too different. Goodbye Roza." And it's been three years since I last saw her.
1. Chapter 1

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: I'm attempting to make these chapters pretty long. It was originally supposed to be a sad one-shot but i'll probably be a three-shot. :D**

**So Enjoy or Not?**

Being with my Roza has been the best moments of my life.

She's the light to my darkness - my soulmate.

The only woman who has ever completed me, and understands things about me... even things that I don't recognize about myself.

Our love for each other is unbreakable, and it even seems like we're inseparable.

But i've been holding back - ignoring her at any chance I could.

I see the hurt growing in her and I even canceled our practices together.

There was only a week left before the Field Experience began.

No doubt in my mind that Rose won't fail. She's as skilled as an guardian that's been training for years.

It hurts me that I won't be there to see her pass the experience and see her graduate.

I'm leaving back to Baia, Russia.

It's not that I won't too but I know it's best for Roza.

With me around i'll destract her.

I'll protect her before I protect my charge.

I couldn't risk having another charge die and I wasn't there to protect them.

I sign and set my western book down on the table.

I was in the gym waiting for Roza.

The gym door opened and Rose smiled at me.

I almost smiled back. All I wanted to do was shower her in kisses and tell her to forgive me and tell her how much I love her.

My heart squeeze knowing i'll regret what I was about to do next.

I got up from my chair when she was standing infront of me.

"What's wrong?" Rose's voice was filled with concern.

I looked away from her signing, "It's just...us."

She raised her eyebrows, "What?"  
My eyes locked with her's, "Rose, we can't keep going on like this it won't work out."

Her eyes widened and tears were filling them. It took all my control not to wipe them away.

"What are you talking about?" She grabbed my arms and looked at me desperatly, "Dimitri...plea-"

I shook my head and stepped away from her, "We can't be together we're too different. It'll never work out."

I could see the mixed emotions of confusion, hurt, and anger in her eyes.

I began walking away from her, "Goodbye Roza."

I left the gym like nothing happened going back to my room.

My body felt numb and I forced myself to keep leaving and not turn back when I heard Rose's cries.

I grabbed my suitcases and went to Kirova's office.

She was surprised to see me and looked at my bags then back up at me. "Vacation?" She guessed.

I've been at this academy for five years but haven't left since after Ivan's death two years ago.

I shook my head, "I'm resigning from here...i'm going to be a guardian at the Russian Court."

Kirova nodded but asked no more questions.

After I got my last paycheck a guardian took me to the airport. I knew him but never spoke to him. Before I got out the van he asked me something,

"Dimitri I know we've never talked, but I can see somethings killing you inside."

"It's just..." I shook my head I couldn't tell him or no one about Rose.

He nodded and then left.

And it's been three years since...


	2. Chapter 2

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: Thank y'all for reviewing :D *virtual hugs* lol**

**Enjoy or Not! x**

**Dimitri POV: **Three years since i've seen Roza.

A day has not gone by when I don't think about her.

Since I've been in Russia I've became a guardian to Avery Lazar and she's horrible.

She's as obsessed with me like Tasha and even tried to compel me to have sex with her so I'm going back to the United States to Court.

Part of me was happy to see Rose all I wanted to do was beg her for forgiviness and hope she takes me back, but the other part of me knew it wouldn't be that easy.

My plane landed at the Court and once I got assigned as a guardian here I searched for Rose.

There I saw here waiting at her post. She's changed.

She looked so much more mature and beautiful as ever.

Her body seemed to be curvier and her hair was now shoulder length.

I had a feeling to ask her why she had cut her hair. I hadn't even know I was walking to her until I was next to her, "Roza?"  
Her eyes widened slightly as she looked up at me.

For the briefest second happiness lit her face before it turned cold, "Dimitri, why are you here?"

I gave a small smile, "For you." hoping she'd take me back.

She shook her head, "So now you want me?"

"Look, I know I was kinda rash-"

She glared and pushed me, "Kinda!? Did you really think I'd so easily take you back!? You made your decision! Good-bye Dimitri."

She walked away from me the same way I had walked away from her.

The same hurtful feelings returned. The emptiness without her.

I couldn't lose her not again. That's when I ran after her.

**Rose POV: **When I saw Dimitri I couldn't believe he was here.

I felt alive again and all I wanted to do was jump in his arms and tell him to never leave me again. But I couldn't...not when I'm married and have a child by Adrian Ivashkov.

Adrian has been the one to build me up and stay with me. He's almost filled that missing hole in my heart in replacement of Dimitri.

But now seeing him again...

I glared at him did he think he could just come back from Russia after three years and hope I take him back so damn easily?

After our argument I walked away from him to my apartment.

Tears went down my face as I remembered the last words he said to me before he left.

_"We can't be together we're too different. It'll never work out."_

"Roza!"  
Before I could turn around I was pinned to a tree by Dimitri.

I tried squirming to get away from him, but even till this day I couldn't beat him.

"Dimitri what do you want!"  
"You! Roza i'm sorry for everything. I only left because I thought it was better for us. I knew I would protect you before my charge and I left so you'd become an amazing guardian and wouldn't be distracted because of me."

Tears rimmed my eyes. My heart shattering. "Dimitri we can't be together ever again...i'm i'm married and have a kid."

His eyes widened before he let me go. "When was this?"

"Two years ago."

Dimitri nodded. I knew he was hurt.

I walked up to him and hugged him.

He slowly hugged me back, "You'll never know how much you mean to me."

**A/N: Well that's the end of this two-shot. I hope it was okay but thank you for liking it. :D**


End file.
